


The Power of Lingerie *

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's shopping for Ginny's birthday present. *NEW TITLE* Thanks to Phoenix Pixie for the great suggestion</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Lingerie *

“Geez Mate, are you sure you're okay? You look terrible,” said Ron Weasley.

Harry did feel a bit flushed. He pulled the collar of his Auror uniform away from his neck. “Actually, I'm not feeling great. Think I'll finish my report then go see Robards and see if I can head home early.”

“Good idea. If what you've got is contagious, we don't want the whole department coming down with it, do we?” chuckled Ron.

“No, no you're right. In fact, I think I'll go now. You'll finish my report for me, won't you, mate?” said Harry, clapping his best mate on the shoulder and heading off to speak to his boss.

Ron cast a quick cleansing charm on his shoulder where Harry had patted him. “Just to be safe,” Ron assured himself. He quickly wrote a note and sent it to his sister, letting her know that Harry was on his way home, sick.

While it was true Harry was feeling a bit under the weather, he decided that this was a golden opportunity for him to do some personal shopping that he'd been thinking about for awhile. With that in mind, he Apparated to Diagon Alley, praying that on a Tuesday morning at ten thirty, there wouldn't be many people around.

Harry gulped nervously, looking up and down the alley. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and suppressed a shiver. He hoped nobody saw him and recognised him. He wondered for the tenth time whether he should have cast a glamour or not. 'Only for the love of Ginny was he doing this', he thought.

Ginny and Harry had now been together eighteen months, not counting that horrible time he had been away on the Horcrux hunt or the lonely year she had returned to Hogwarts to do her seventh year. No, Harry usually counted the day she returned home as the day their lives together had really started.

Of course, there had been long separations between them still. With Ginny based in Wales and travelling all over with the Harpies, and Harry being a lowly Auror trainee which often meant the worst shifts, they still didn't get much extended time together. They had quickly learnt to make the most of their time together.

Ginny hadn't 'officially' moved into Grimmauld Place, but stayed there when she was back in London, much to Molly's displeasure. Ginny had clothes in his wardrobe, toiletries in his bathroom and her own set of drawers. Sometimes when he was missing her so bad, he would open his wardrobe to her side, just to inhale her smell. Or he would rummage through her drawers, picking up his favourite bra or knickers, imagining her in them. Which had led him to his current dilemma.

Soon it would be Ginny's birthday. Harry had lots of ideas as to what to get her, but one night, as he was missing her and remembering their last time together, he decided he would get her some lovely new lingerie. He had been pleasantly surprised that, despite not worrying too much about her outer clothing, Ginny loved wearing silky, sexy underwear. Harry liked her wearing it too.

So here he was, standing outside one of magical London's most well known lingerie shops. It had been a gamble, deciding whether to go for a magical store or a Muggle store, but Ginny had mentioned this store several times. 

With a deep breath as if he was facing Voldemort himself, he opened the door and went in. He shut it quietly, hoping to browse a bit before the sales assistant descended on him. As he turned back, he found himself facing a mannequinn dressed in a naughty nurse outfit. Thinking of all the times he had been in the Infirmary at Hogwarts made him wish he and Ginny had the opportunity to try various locations at Hogwarts, including the Infirmary and definitely including Ginny in THAT outfit.

The store was array with colours. Harry didn't know where to start. He loved Ginny in all colours. She liked to wear emerald coloured bra and panty sets for him. Last year on his birthday, when she had only worn the things she called 'pasties'. They'd had tassles on them, and boy, had they had fun making those tassles swing around and around. Just thinking about them now made him feel flushed. He put his hand to his forehead, wondering if he actually was coming down with something.

“May I help you?”

Harry jumped and turned. He found himself face to face with the shop assistant. “Er, just looking at the moment. Thanks.”

He felt some material in his hand and, thinking it was his hanky, he moppped his brow with it.

“That is one of our most popular g-strings, French satin. Sells for ten galleons,” she said, amused.

Harry brought it from his head and stared at it in horror. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise...I'll pay for it.”

“Are you buying for anyone in particular? Girlfriend, wife, lover? Or...is it for yourself?”

“Myself? Blokes wear this?” he sputtered, looking around in horror. Immediately he pictured Snape wearing Neville's grandmothers dress when his class learned about Boggarts. Now he was wondering what was under that dress. Ew, what? He shook his head.

The sales assistant sighed. “It is a fetish. You'd be quite surprised about what some wizards wear under their cloaks.”

Harry shook his head again, they were getting off track. “It's for my girlfriend. My lover,” he said, liking how that sounded.

The sales assistant nodded. “I see. Is your girlfriend and your lover one and the same person, or two different people.”

Harry looked indignant. “One and the same. I'm a one witch wizard.”

“What size is she?” asked the sales assistant.

“Um, size? I don't know. She's small, petite. But she's an athlete, so her body is quite toned,” said Harry.

“I meant her chest. Do you know her cup size?” asked the sales assistant.

“Cup size? Er, I'm not sure,” stammered Harry, feeling like a lost nine year old.

The sales assistant left him for a minute and he mopped his brow again, before remembering he was again mopping it with expensive underwear. Merlin, he knew he shouldn't have attempted this without Ginny.

She returned with several bras. “This,” she said, holding up a small pale pink bra, “is a B cup. This is a G cup, for our bigger clientele.”

“Blimey, Gi-, er, my lover definitely doesn't need that size. The B cup looks more like her, but I don't know. I, er, could I-oh shite. Oh, excuse me, ma'am.” Harry flushed red.

The sales assistant laughed. “It's fine. What were you going to ask?”

“Could I, um, feel the size. You know...” Harry put his hands up as if he was about to catch a quaffle. “It's the only way I can tell.”`

“I can't allow you to fondle the merchandise. However our mannequinns come in all different sizes. I can easily remove their garments while you conduct your experiment. Come.”

Harry followed her deeper into the store. “Would you like me to give you some privacy?” she asked, after she had removed the garments from the display models.

Harry nodded, his face red. “Very well, but if there is any damage to the mannequins, you'll have to pay,” she said.

“Damage? I'm just touching their, um, you know,” said Harry, just wanting her to leave.

“That's what they all say,” sighed the sales assistant, walking away.

“Ok. Here we go. Nice and easy. Does that feel like Ginny? Besides being plastic. No, too big. What about this one? Hmm, that's not bad. This one – no. This one, hmm, possibly. So it's that one or that one,” murmured Harry to himself.

He waved his wand to bring the two mannequinns in front of him. He glanced around the shop, then stood in front of one and put both hands on the mannequinns 'assets.' He then did the same to the other.

“How are you doing?” asked the sales assistant. Harry froze, his hands on the mannequinn still.  
“Having fun, I see.”

“What?” Harry glanced back at where his hands were and quickly pulled them away. “Oh, no. I mean yes. No, I mean...” He took a deep breath. “I can't decide between these two.”

“I'm not surprised, they are the same size. Looks like your lady friend is a C cup. Now, how about we discuss colours. Any requests?” she asked.

Harry shrugged. “She likes all colours.”

“What about you?” asked the assistant. “What do you like to see her in.”

“All of them,” shrugged Harry.

“When a witch wears lingerie like this, she is wearing if because it makes her feel sensual, and she is wearing it for her lover. Does that sound like your witch?”

“Yes,” breathed Harry. “When she wears dark, bold colours she is bold herself and sexy as hell. If she's wearing pastel coloured things, it means she's playful and loving.” He then blushed when he realised what he had revealed.

“Not to worry, my business is all about discretion. You'd be surprised at my varied clientele. From Ministers to Professors, Quidditch players, entertainers and the average witch and wizard, I've seen them all. My lips are sealed, Mr Potter.”

“You knew it was me?” asked Harry, still amazed that the whole of the wizarding world knew who he was.

“Yes, and I know who your lover is. I DID mention Quidditch players, did I not. I can assure you Miss Weasley is indeed a C cup.”

“Well, why didn't you say so?” asked Harry in frustration.

“It was more fun my way,” she said, without batting her eyes.

Harry stared at her, then laughed. “I guess it was kind of funny, for you anyway. Do you get a lot of clueless blokes like me in here, then?”

She laughed. “Oh my, yes. Only the once though. After the first time, they either bring their lady with them, or they know what to expect. Now, we were discussing colours. May I show you some of our new lines?”

She led the way back to the counter. “Just in. We have a range of bra and panty sets in Hogwarts house colours, and Quidditch team colours. Miss Weasley is partial to emerald, in fact, I have put away a set for her.”

Harry found himself fondling the Harpies green and gold set. Then he saw the Hogwarts ones, and imagined her in the red and gold of his Gryffindor girl.

“I'll take them both. Oh, and I need to pay for this.” He tossed the white g-string stained with his sweat on the counter. 

The sales assistant added them to his bag. “Lucky then that they were Miss Weasley's size. A quick Scourgify should do the job. Funny, Miss Weasley never even looks at white. Said it's too bridal.” She handed the bag to him.

“Bridal? You, um, have a bridal range?” asked Harry, wondering why his tongue felt like it was swelling up.

“Yes, just over there,” she said, pointing.

Harry thanked her for her help and wandered over to the bridal display. He gulped as he saw a mannequinn wearing a corset and suspenders in white satin. It didn't help that the mannequinn's hair just changed to red.

He glanced back to the sales assistant. She was putting away her wand. “I thought it might help.”

It helped all right. It helped too much. Merlin, he wanted to see Ginny in that on their wedding night. Wanted to undo all the buttons down her back, kissing the exposed skin. Wanted to roll those hosiery down her silky legs, after he had unsnapped her suspenders. Or maybe she could leave them on. He reached into the bag and took out the sweat filled g-string, mopping his brow.

“Thank you. Good bye.”

“Goodbye Mr Potter. I do hope you're feeling okay.”

Harry left the store, hesitated, then ducked back in. “I'll, er, be back. To open an account. For Ginny to get whatever she wants.” He shot a look at the bridal white outfit again.

“I'll be happy to assist you then. Good day.”

Harry exhaled as he walked away from the store. As he was getting strange looks, he realised he still held the white g-string in his hand. He quickly shoved it in his bag and walked to the closest Apparition point to go home.

“Harry, is that you?” Ginny called from the kitchen.

Crap! Harry shrunk the bag and put it in his pocket. Ginny's birthday was in two days, and he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

“Harry, are you all right. You're home early. You look flushed, love,” said Ginny, putting a hand on his forehead.

“I'm fine,” croaked Harry, pulling at the neck of his shirt.

“Nonsense, you're sick. I'm owling Gawain, you're not going to work tomorrow. Why don't you go upstairs and have a bath. I've got some of Mum's soup here, I'll heat it up,” said Ginny, pointing upstairs.

Harry had to admit he did like Ginny's pampering, and he was owed some time off. He hopped in the bath, sighing as the hot water instantly relieved his tired muscles. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Good?” asked Ginny. Harry nodded, opening one eye. Not that it helped. Without his glasses he couldn't see her clearly.

“Soup's done. It's on a tray near the bed, with a warming charm on it. I cut up some homemade bread too, fresh out of the oven.” She left the bathroom and went to their bedroom.

“Thanks love. You look after me so well,” he called to her. He sighed in satisfaction.

“Mum would skin me alive if I didn't. I'm just glad I'm home and not off with the Harpies. I like looking after my man.” She practically purred the last part.

Harry opened one eye again and saw a blob of white and red. He opened another eye. “What are you doing?”

“Looking after my man the best way I know how,” said Ginny huskily.

Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. Looking at Ginny he grinned. “Wow. I'm feeling better already,” he said, sitting up eagerly.

Ginny sauntered over, wearing the little nurses outfit he had seen not that long ago in the lingerie store. To Harry's immense delight, she was also wearing suspenders.

“Really? That's too bad. Nurse Ginny was going to give her patient a sponge bath and then thoroughly check your body. All over,” pouted Ginny.

“Suddenly I'm feeling quite weak. Please proceed Nurse Ginny,” grinned Harry.

Ginny made quite a show of turning around and bending over to pick up a towel, letting him know she wasn't wearing underwear. She turned back around and came behind Harry.

“Why don't you lean back and let Nurse Ginny take care of you,” she said huskily, pulling his head back gently to lean against her chest. 

'C' Cup, Harry thought with a smile. He sighed with pleasure as she gently ran the sponge over his chest.

“What is that naughty smile for, Mr Potter,” whispered Ginny in his ear.

“Nurse, I seem to have a problem with some swelling,” said Harry.

“Hmm, so I can see. Lucky for you, I know just what to do to ease your suffering,” teased Ginny, licking his ear.

“It's an on going problem. Happens all the time when I'm around the woman I love,” said Harry, taking Ginny's hand as he got out of the tub.

“I see. And are you around this woman very much?” asked Ginny, carefully kneeling in front of Harry to dry his legs and feet.

“Gin, I can cast a drying charm, love,” said Harry.

“I need to get a close look at the problem. Hmm, impressive, I mean, worrying, very worrying,” said Ginny, shaking her head.

“What? What is it? God Gin, what's wrong with it?” asked Harry in horror, looking down.

“Hmm, I see your problem. Do you want the good news or the bad news.”

“Oh God! The bad news,” said Harry, covering his manhood protectively.

“I can't fix it. This problem will recur over and over, particularly around your witch. Only around your witch, actually. No other witch will do. I can give you temporary relief, but the problem is bound to arise again,” said Ginny solemnly.

Harry let out a breath of air. “Merlin Gin, that's not funny. I really thought something was wrong with it.” He put his hands on his hips in a sigh of exasperation.

“Don't you want to know what the good news is?” asked Ginny, coyly looking up at him. He really had no idea he was so sexy, Ginny thought.

Harry smirked and helped her to stand. He held her close, walking her backwards to the bed. She giggled, and then fell on the bed when she felt the edge of it against the back of her legs. Harry climbed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head.

“You're a naughty nurse, Nurse Ginny,” he said, kissing his special spot under her chin and making his way down to the base of her throat.

“Never said I wasn't,” breathed Ginny, arching under him. He groaned; his swelling problem was still an issue.

With surprising strength, Ginny flipped him over and straddled him. “Don't you want to know the good news?” she repeated.

“Tell me,” said Harry, his eyes burning hot, “what is the good news?”

“As the afore-mentioned witch, I want to reassure you that I have no plans to leave you, ever. I promise I will always be around to help you when things get too...hard for you to handle alone.” Ginny snickered.

“Even at the Burrow, in your old bedroom?” asked Harry, his hands on her hips. Ginny nodded.

“Your office,” she suggested, lifting herself up to administer the proper treatment for Harry's affliction.

“The Harpy training rooms,” sighed Harry, as she slid down on him. Ginny's eyes lit up and she reached up to kiss him.

“I like that one,” she whispered, before sitting back over him. “Hogwarts? A thousand places to let me lend a hand.”

“Or a mouth,” said Harry, throwing his head back as she started to move.

“Merlin, Harry,” cried Ginny, as their movements got heated.

Harry sat up, holding her close as his release built. He met her thrusts with his own, closing his eyes as fireworks went off in his head.

Sometime later, they lay together on the bed. “Your problem seems to be gone.”

“For the moment,” chuckled Harry. “I am sick, after all. Imagine what will happen when I'm all better. I do like that outfit, by the way.”

“Thought you might,” smirked Ginny. “You like me in these sexy outfits and my sexy underwear, don't you.”

“Yes,” admitted Harry as he ran his hands through the long strands of her hair. “Gin?”

“Hmm?” said Ginny dreamily, running circles on Harry's chest with her finger.

“I want to see you in white.”

Ginny puzzled over his remark. She leaned up and rested on her side, looking at him. “What?”

Harry smiled nervously at her, running a finger down her face. “I went to your lingerie store today. I realised you never wear white.”

Ginny sighed. “Oh that. Well, that's because...” She froze, and put her head back on his chest.

“Because?” prodded Harry, kissing her forehead.

“It doesn't really go well with my skin tone,” said Ginny, easily.

“Hmm,” said Harry.

“What?” asked Ginny.

“I think it would. Go well with your skin tone, I mean. I'd love to see you in white.”

“Well next time I go to the shop, I'll have a look,” said Ginny.

“We could go tomorrow,” suggested Harry.”Seems I have the day off. I am sick, you know.” He fake coughed.

“Eager much?” teased Ginny.

“Yes,” said Harry, honestly.

“Okay,” agreed Ginny. “we'll go to the lingerie store and see what they have in white.”

“They're all in a corner. The Bridal Corner,” said Harry.

“Oh?” asked Ginny, wondering where Harry was going with this.

“There was a mannequinn there, she had on a nice white corset and suspenders. I'd like to see that on you.”

“Should I be worried about you and this mannequinn, Harry?” teased Ginny.

“No, I told her I was a one witch wizard, and we agreed to just be friends,” smiled Harry. “She was wearing a veil and tiara, made me think of Aunt Muriel's tiara.”

“My, she did make an impression on you, didn't she?” asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. “I was picturing you in it. Wearing it under a wedding dress. When you got married. To me.”

“But you wouldn't know I was wearing it. It would be under my dress,” said Ginny, softly. From where she lay she could feel Harry's heatbeat, the most comforting feeling in the world.

“Maybe we would sneak away to your bedroom and you would give me a sneak peek,” suggested Harry, hopefully.

“Mr Potter, what type of girl do you think I am?” asked Ginny, mock-horrified.

“You'd be mine by then, Mrs Potter. You wouldn't make me wait for our honeymoon, would you Gin?” asked Harry, enjoying this.

“Maybe,” said Ginny. “What if I did? What would happen when we were on our honeymoon and it was our wedding night?”

“I would slowly undress you, taking care with your beautiful wedding dress. I would be most happily surprised to see what you were wearing under it. I think I'd fall at your feet and worship you for the rest of my life,” said Harry.

“Oh my. I like the sound of that. That is some seriously good lingerie,” said Ginny.

“So will you?”asked Harry.

“Will I what?” asked Ginny nervously.

“Will you wear a white corset and suspenders under your wedding dress for me?” asked Harry, aware he was really asking a different question.

“Yes, Harry. I will wear a white corset and suspenders under my wedding dress on the day we marry,” said Ginny clearly.

“You have made me the happiest wizard in the world, Gin,” said Harry. “I love you so much.”

They made love again and started to fall asleep in each others arms.

“So I guess we're...lingerie shopping tomorrow, aren't we?” asked Ginny.

“You know I was asking you to marry me, don't you Ginny?” asked Harry, sleepily.

“Yes, love,”giggled Ginny, kissing his chest, “and by lingerie shopping you meant ring shopping.”

“Oh ,we are so going lingerie shopping. In fact, tomorrow I'm going to open an account for you,” chuckled Harry.

“Harry love, did you see the change rooms in that store. They're quite big. Room enough for two. Maybe I can give my new fiance a sneak peek at my wedding lingerie,” suggested Ginny.

“You have the best ideas, Gin. Uh oh. Paging naughty Nurse Ginny. My swelling problem has returned, bigger and better than ever,” smirked Harry.

“Hmm. I really think I need to get up close and personal with it. I'll be right back,” said Ginny, dashing under the covers.

“Gin, what are you – ohhhhhhh, yeah baby,” sighed Harry.

 

Whenever any one asked Ginny what she received from Harry for her birthday, she smiled and told them lingerie. They were able to keep the news of their engagement a secret till Christmas, when Charlie was home and the whole family together.

Straight away, her mother and sisters-in-law went into wedding melt down. Hemione provided endless lists of things to do and plan.

Harry was checking out Ginny's list one day. Hermione had done one for him too, although it wasn't as long.

“You can tick that one off, Hermione,” said Harry, pointing.

“What? Which one?” asked Hermione.

“Gin and I got her wedding lingerie ages ago, right love?” asked Harry, pulling her onto his knee.

“That's right,” said Ginny, feeling him harden against her leg.

“I think I need Nurse Ginny,” whispered Harry in her ear.

“Harry, I need to show you a wedding gift we received,” said Ginny suddenly.

“From who?” asked Hermione, frantically flicking through her lists. “I need to write it down so you can send a thank you letter after the wedding.”

“Broom shed,” whispered Ginny to Harry. “Sorry Hermione, gotta go.” She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out, not that he was offering any resistance.

“What sort of present is in the broom shed?” puzzled Hermione

 

“Remind me to send you a thank you letter after the wedding,” puffed Ginny, arching her back.

“Yes Nurse Ginny,” said Harry, thrusting powerfully.


End file.
